


April Showers

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: A flash of recognition sheared through her and Janeth grinned triumphantly. "You're the museum lady my students keep talking about!""Museum Lady?" She asks. Her brow rose in surprise.  Janeth thinks it is completely and perfectly acceptable to stare into those deep, lively, green eyes. So she does. Museum lady tilts her head at her, some unnamed emotion crosses her face and Janeth realizes she  hasn't stopped smiling at this total stranger since they started talking.
Relationships: Lenora Janeth/Nomura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> For Nico_Weetch.

Her hands moved effortlessly across the piano. 

No.

But there wasn't a note hit nor a chord struck that sounded true.

No.

Lenora sighed wearily, dragged her hand across her brow and tried again. dal segno Al coda… she shrugged her shoulders in an effort to loosen them and sighed again. The music that she'd written blurred on the page. She blinked.

No.

It sounded wrong. It was written in the correct key...wasn't it? 

No.

Lately she'd hit a block in her creativity.

No. 

Not that She'd ever admit it. Perhaps it ought to be Da capo al segno?

Her left hand struck the wrong chord and the awful sound that echoed in the empty music room had Lenora flinching back.  
...it might be time to admit it. Shaking her head in frustration, she moved once again to start over.

"I think it's time you take a break, Miss. Janeth." Mary Wang’s voice drawled from somewhere behind her.  
Startled, Lenora's hands hit a multitude of keys all at once and none of them were pleasing to the ears. She pushed back from the piano stool. The grating screech of old wood on old flooring added more unpleasant melodies within the small space. Lenora turned in time to witness Wang grimace at the sound and take a couple of steps back towards the door.  
"I...I… how long were you there?" Janeth asked sharply. Her hands clenching and unclenching into fists as she struggled to keep an edge of authority in her voice.  
"Like...Long enough." Her student said with a kindly smile. She leaned against the door frame of the music room.  
Janeth sighed again, noting that it was becoming a habit of hers and removed her glasses, trying and failing to remove some of the smudge marks of her fingers on them with the fabric of her sweater. "I've hit a block.."  
"Noticed."  
"Any advice?" Lenora asked, squinting in the general direction of the doorway.  
"I think it is Totally time for you to take a break." Mary's hazy form shrugged, and Lenora heard more than saw her pulling out her phone from the back of her jeans pockets. Janeth pursed her lips and refrained from rolling her eyes in annoyance at the girl’s fondness of fiddling with the damn thing.  
Instead she turned back to the music sheets in front of her.  
"Well thank you. That is a great help." Lenora said, Unable and unwilling to to keep the irritation from her tone. She quickly put her glasses back on. She blinked. They were only marginally smudged now.

Mary gave a careless shrug again. Opened her mouth to say something then paused for a moment, gazed at the clock above and behind Janeth and then looked back at her. The clock, then back at her.  
"It's 4:30"  
"Yeah, I don't need to be told that. Matter a fact you shouldn't be in school this late."  
"No, it's 4:30, Miss. J." Mary’s eyes suddenly lit with a sudden thought and she started towards the piano, pocketing her phone and moving to grab a hold of one of Janeth’s pencils in one surprisingly fluid movement. Mary began to tap it against her chin as she grinned thoughtfully. "I think you should go to O'Reilly's."

"O'Reilly's? I've never heard of it."  
Mary ignored her, trailed the bridge of her nose with the pencils eraser as she pulled out a sticky note from her pocket. She began to write on it. "O'Reilly's Teriyaki and Burgers."  
Lenora shook her head in disbelief, a small laugh escaping her. " O'Reilly's ...What now?"

"It's a hole in the wall. Literally, a hole in a wall,” Mary emphasized this by waving the sticky pad and the pencil in the air.  
“Just in the Alley to the left of the cafe across the street from Stuart's Electronic's." Mary muttered not bothering to look at Janeth as she returned to writing. This was just as well because Lenora was sure her face had shifted into an expression close to stupidity and it would not due to have a student see it. 

“Wha--?”  
"So like there’s a Man there... in an over-sized denim jacket, go up to him, the password today is 'rondeau'."  
Mary stopped writing, tore off the note and stuck it haphazardly onto one of Janeth’s music sheets.  
"I went there once during a live blog ...on a dare.” Mary said by a casual way of explanation, flipping her hair and gazing towards the ceiling in remembrance. Her words however, did not, in fact, explain anything. Janeth blinked repeatedly at her student, opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed her mouth again.

“I was like kicked out though. So whatever.” Mary glanced back down at Janeth from the corner of her eye. “Go to the bar. First seat on the left should be occupied, take the seat next to her," She smirked," just lay your music sheets on the counter, she won't be able to resist."  
Lenora blinked at the note on the sheet in front of her. "You went into a bar? Mary, you’re sixteen?! Who won't be able to resist? Mary? Mary...who am I meeting?" Janeth turned back again to face the door, Questions piling on the tip of her tongue. But her student had already turned and strolled away.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is an attempt to take the WD-40 to the ol writing hinges and see if I can loosen myself from the writers block that's been plaguing me for over a year.  
> Janeth seems to be having a similar issue.  
> As such updates are gonna be sporadic at best, non existent at most. So cheers, thank you for your patience.


End file.
